gwen's diary
by Super Skylar Storm
Summary: Gwens diary from 4 seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Before total drama island-

6/3/6- Hey diary it's me, Gwen and this is a great day! My brother and I had a bet that if I auditioned for Chris Mcclain's total drama island and got on, he would give me ten bucks and I got on. I get to stay in this sick mansion for 8 weeks. Chris said that I would live with 21 other people in a mansion for up to 8 weeks which sucks a little but it's away from all the crazy cheerleaders in high school and my overbearing mom AND my annoying brother so it will just be me and you. See you tomorrow.

6/4/6- Hey diary, it's me again, I'm prepping for my trip from California to Canada. Everyone else is from Canada so I hope I won't be the mean scary goth girl who hates everyone. My brother is actually getting along with me today but my parents are being super overprotective today. My friends Marilyn and pixie corpse came with me to the airport tonight and i'm writing this on the plane to Canada. I'm arriving in five minutes so I'll tell you how things go

6/5/6- Hey diary, guess what? Chris was fucking lying to us again! We're not staying in a mansion, were staying in some shitty cabins that look 100 years old. And worst of all, I have to stay in a cabin with heather, the prom queen girly girl who thinks she is entitled to everything and I hate her and Lindsay is so annoying. This morning she thought communal bathrooms were only for Catholics. Beth isn't much better but she's kind of nice and I can live with her. Izzy is psychotic and is hanging upside down on her cabin bunk right now. But Leshawna is really nice. We were talking last night about all the campers and their deformities. Lindsay heard us but didn't understand what we were saying. We won the first challenge and Ezekiel, who insulted all of us girls, got the boot. But the good part is that I have a chance to win 100,000 dollars so not everything sucks. Well everyone's asleep and we have a crazy early wake up time so I should go to sleep. Good night.

6/8/6- We won again! This time our challenge was an "awakethon" and I won for my team. We had to complete a five kilometer run and we ate a giant buffet table. Then I had to stay up for 4 days and I beat Duncan. Lindsay and Beth tried to congratulate me but Heather pulled them away. Noah, Trent, and Leshawna were very nice to me last night and Bridgette and Geoff congratulated me. What I'm most happy about winning is a nap. Night.

6/11/6- Hey. We lost for the first time. I wasn't sure who was getting voted off. I didn't really play much, Heather is so bossy, Lindsay was with her "boyfriend" on the other team, Owen lost the game, but we all voted off noah, the know it all who didn't compete and was a pain in the ass. Also Trent was talking to me last night. We have so much in common. It's wierd. I mean so I'm trying to ignore him but he's so cute. If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would be . We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here. And I know it's a cliche but I love guys who play guitar. Anyway, I'm going swimming tonight with trent and he seems like he wants to start a little relationship with me so a I'll write to you after our next challenge. Bye

6/14/6- Fuck you, Fuck Heather, Fuck Trent, FUCK EVERYTHING! I hate this place! I have a crush on Trent and that Bitch Heather told everyone! I! Hate! This! Place! (Gwen throws her diary into the pond.)

6/20/6- I had to fish you out of the pond and wait for the pages to dry. Anyway I wanted to vote out Izzy and Owen in the challenge 3 days ago but we won and Katie got the boot. This round Trent buried me alive and left me their. Heather and Trent are dead to me. At least we won again. We have 2 more players then they do. Maybe we can make it even and kick Heather and Trent off. Leshawna and Heather are getting on my last nerve. Even if Heather has to boss us around, and Trent is dead to me, Leshawna's still my friend and Owen is nice. And I have you, Diary.

PS. I played the best prank on Heather. I dumped Harolds red ant farm on her and she was screaming all night.

6/23/6- We lost, Izzy's crazy and gone. Kapeesh?

6/26/6- We lost again but Cody had to leave and that's one pain in my ass that's gone so, yay. But I still wish people would finally eliminate Heather. Well whatever, she'll get what's coming to her. Eventually. Good night.

6/29/6- We lost. AGAIN! But now, instead of voting off Heather, we had to vote off that dumb ass Beth for some fake curse nonsense. Curses aren't real and that tiki doll didn't do anything. We lost the last challenge and Izzy would have gotten arrested anyway. Heather has made herself queen bee and is making me want to crush her fucking skull. Trent's been apologizing non-stop and I think I'll forgive him to get him to shut up. Leshawna did slip part of her bra into Heather's underwear. While disgusting, It teaches Heather a valuable lesson. Don't fuck with us.

7/2/7- I felt a little sad today. Today was actually my birthday but nobody remembered to send me a letter. Chris said we were allowed to get mail but he probably takes it away until after were eliminated. I told Leshawna, Trent, and Bridgette. They were really nice to me today. They found a little bit of leftover food from the cooking challenge and made me a cake. Trent snagged me an extra muffin. Leshawna played a prank on Heather for me after she showed the whole world my underwear. Bridgette and Geoff were nice to me and Leshawna and I won the game. Sadie was eliminated FYI. But I still feel a little sad because My parents always throw me a "surprise" party every year and even though I never really liked it I sort of miss it. Guess I'm homesick. But I'll win for us. Bye.

7/5/7- Surprisingly, I'm writing with everyone here eating These amazing snacks Courtney got us. Too bad she was eliminated. I think Harold had something to do with this because he would have been eliminated if he wasn't behind it. Anyway, I think Bridgette's starting to notice me so, see you in 3 days.

7/8/7- Today we had make new teams. Boys vs. Girls and we lost because we couldn't get along. The only piece of good news is Heather was trying to get bridgette to join her alliance to vote off me, Leshawna, and the boys but she didn't. Maybe this won't be so bad. Night

7/11/7- Eva is back. HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!

7/11/7- Sorry I freaked. We merged today and Chris Mclame brought back Izzy and Eva back. This is so annoying. But at least Eva's gone already. Also we had an awesome party at Leshawna's new trailer. Good night.

7/14/7- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate you Heather. Why. Okay let me explain. Heather hates me as you already know. But she did something completely inexcusable. She decided to use her little alliance to trick Trent into kissing her. She won invincibility again and then Trent got eliminated. Leshawna told everyone to vote off Trent or Heather, not knowing that the vile Heather tricked both of us. If this was a horror movie, I would murder her and get away with it. Fuck you Heather, Fuck you. But trust me diary, she will pay.

7/17/7- I am seriously considering quitting the show. The guys have formed a guys alliance and voted out bridgette for no reason. Now Heather's alliance outnumbers our alliance and if we can't get along, another girl will be going. I hate this show!

7/20/7- Okay, I didn't think Heather could get more underhanded and manipulative but I was so wrong. Heather tricked Lindsay into being her slave and after Lindsay had completely trusted her, she was eliminated by her "boss." Heather tricked Lindsay into building her bike, making sure she makes the race for immunity, and making a path for Heather to get through on the race for immunity. But Leshawna did something awesome as revenge. She put the sewage pump into the water pipes while Heather was showering. Her top was shredded and wet. It was sick!

7/23/7- I am currently in the middle of some stupid fake horror movie challenge and everyone left and nobody is listening to me. I heard DJ screaming from a mile away so he's probably gonna get the boot. I just wish that lying cheating as whole of a Heather would leave. She's overstayed her welcome. Ugh now I just realised Duncan's gone. I hate this. I'm getting a sandwich. And maybe those brownies I smelled in the kitchen. Bye.

7/26/7- Chris owes me 1 delicious dinner of whatever I want. Owen trampled my food after I won the stupid challenge. Well today we had a hunting challenge and I won and I should have gotten the food I was promised but Owen while trying to catch a chipmunk, Owen trampled my food. And I was almost eliminated which wouldn't be fair because I won! Anyway, Izzy's out. AGAIN!

7/29/7- I am a little sad right now. Heather is still here but Geoff got out. He was so nice to me even when I deserved all the bad things coming to me. Bridgette got a loyal man who apparently has Lush lips as she puts it. I guess talking about it won't help anybody. Well good night.

8/1/7- NOO! Why you stupid losers! The eliminated contestants voted out Leshawna. A least half of you were eliminated by heather. Why didn't you eliminate her? Leshawna was my best friend. Duncan was mean, Heather is evil. Why Leshawna!?

8/4/7- a stupid challenge where nobody got eliminated. I hate those challenges. Well, Heather should go next. Please, go next!

8/7/7- The good news is I won. The bad news is Heather won too. Duncan got eliminated so me, Heather and Owen are in the finally. Well whatever. Heather is going down. DOWN!

8/10/7- Best day ever. Heather's out and I'm in the final 2! Yes! Yes! YES!

8/13/7- I won the show! I beat Owen! He's nice but I won the show and 100,000 dollars. My parents will be so proud. I can buy a sweet car and maybe the rest of high school won't be so bad. I promised my family 1 quarter of the money I win and I'll take my family to Hawaii. Then Trent, Leshawna, and I are going to go to my hometown. Well I gotta go put my money in Heathers face. Literally. Bye.

8/16/7- The nerve of Chris he forced me to give up my money so everyone gets another chance at the million. Then he casted me on another season and I can't stop the madness! Arrrrrrggggghhhhhh!

* * *

Hey everybody, Alejandro Verosa here. I'm really excited to have started my second fanfiction. The next chapter would be Gwen's diary from total drama action. I might even make my own season with competitors from the first 6 seasons. Well I hope you enjoyed. Bye and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

6/10/9: The new fucking season is starting tomorrow. What new twists could Chris give us. A weekend with Heather. A cabin with Heather. Another fucked up confessional. I'll find out tomorrow when I'm back for another season of total drama. If Chris is lying about the money again... it will be way worse than Heather.

6/18/9: I'm here and things already suck. I'm writing this in a bouncy house with Izzy and Heather. Things can't get any worse. I hear Owen like 3 blocks away and he hasn't done a anything. Fuck you Chris.

6/25/9: today was a little better. Alien movie challenge! Loving it. The catch is that Trent and I are playing against each other this time. But we won. Trent even saved my necklace. He's the best boyfriend ever! Geoff and Bridgette left.

7/2/9: My birthday! Lindsay and Beth made me a cake, but Lindsay spelled Gwen with an a. But even though the cake says happy b-day Gwan, it was sweet and thoughtful. Another extra muffin from Trent. Leshawna won the challenge with her hard to look at dance.

7/9/9: No. No. Fucking NO! Justin is going down! He got Trent kicked off and Chris made me watch his elimination. I hate this place

7/23/9: I got eliminated, thanks to Justin and Heather. I have to go home now. Wha... Aftermath? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOTHERFUCKERS!

12/10/9: finale. Duncan won. Kapeesh. Good.

4/6/10: another fucking season, now with insane Cody stalking Sierra and macho muscle brilliant all that Alejandro. I can't take any more of you, Chris. No Trent, more Courtney. The Duncan shit has gotten out of hand.


End file.
